Rebirth
by ccelettic
Summary: Humans are cruel beings with cold hearts and one-track minds. And when the monsters come to the surface, things get out of hand, and loved ones fall to the hands of the true monsters of the surface. And yet, who are these creatures that seem so similar to those two? (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

How could life on the Surface have gone so wrong?

 _Humans._ That was the simplest answer that could be given. Humans were a terrible species, and any exceptions to this were few and far between. They hated anyone who was different, including subcategories of their own kind. And, unfortunately for the newly-liberated monster species, they were no exception.

Humans did not want monsters on the surface. At all. Countries told monsters that, should they not return to Mt. Ebott, war would break out.

Frisk, ever the kind, pacifist, child, felt they needed to negotiate with the humans. After all, they were the Ambassador, and monsters deserved their freedom just as much as humans.

This caused quite an uproar, and made Frisk one of the most hated people on planet earth, just for wanting the monsters to roam free on the Surface. Humans. Utterly despicable.

With being the most hated, Frisk was also at great risk at all times. Assassinations seemed to always be a threat to the child, as well as to their family and friends, which flooded them with guilt if they thought about it too much.

The attempts against monsterkind's savior had all been unsuccessful thanks to all of Frisk's monster friends protecting the human with their life, mainly Undyne and Toriel.

Frisk knew about the risks against their own life, but, in their eyes, it was worth it. If they died, they died. they weren't going to reset, that they knew for sure, and, were it not for those abilities, they would have died a long time ago. Their expiration date had long been exceeded.

Besides, they had been a family-less nobody on the surface before falling down, while the monsters valued one another greatly. They would rather it be their life than any of the monsters.

So, when Frisk had been called to a meeting discussing potentially giving Mt. Ebott's exterior to the monsters, Frisk insisted that no one other than their adoptive parents go with them.

Sans tagged along as well, and Frisk didn't complain. Having the skeleton around always made things easier. And, he was a surprising asset in Frisk's official meetings, as he was shockingly talented when it came to talking officially and negotiating. The skeletal monster claimed it was from having to do "reports" so often in his previous line of work, but Frisk didn't understand what that meant, and they did not dare pry.

When the strange group of bipedal goats, a skeleton, and a human stepped out of the car, Asgore and Toriel immediately went inside, saying how they needed to arrange something, it remained unspecified to the remaining pair, with the diplomat they had been planning on negotiating with.

Sans and Frisk had began to walk inside the building, Sans keeping a wary eye socket out for anything suspicious, when a gunshot rang out through the air, stirring up a group of nearby grows. Several more went through the air, until the skeleton felt the human slam into his rib cage, sending him flying back into the car of which the group had just exited.

Time seemed to slow around the two as Sans felt something warm oozing onto his hands that were wrapped around the human. Swiftly recoiling his arms at the uncomfortable feeling, he took notice of just what the mystery substance was.

Blood.

Frisk's blood.

Sans felt sick to his nonexistent stomach. No no no...! This could not be happening to Frisk! Sans moved his arms frantically around Frisk's chest in an attempt to prevent the gunshot wounds from oozing out any more blood, but to no avail.

Where were Toriel and Asgore?!

There.

A higher, panicking voice that the skeleton recognized as Toriel cried out desperately, as her soulmate's

deeper voice attempted to comfort her.

Another bang through the air, and more liquid seemed to drip onto the skeleton. Except... It was cold, and felt different on his bones. A sharp pain rang through his bones, centering on the back of his skull, as his fingertips began to feel light, almost as though they were becoming air.

Oh.

"shit," he hissed through clenched teeth.

He had... Been shot. Just like the kid. The red stuff coming out of his nasal cavity, as well as his mouth, was... Ketchup. And he was turning to dust.

He was turning to dust as the colour drained from Frisk's face and their once-warm hands grew cold.

They were dying.

Sans couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. So many times he had died at the kid's hand, and now they were dying in his. But there would be no resetting.

How would Papyrus fend for himself?

Tori and Undyne would take good care of him.

He felt his arms begin to gain the airy feeling, and, doing the only thing he knew for certain he could do.

He gave up.

Stopped fighting.

It was all he knew _how_ to do.

And as he heard Frisk struggling for what the skeleton assume to be their final breaths, he pressed his teeth into their hair, and whispered his final word of advice before he turned entirely to dust.

"just give up. i did."

* * *

 **A/N-**

 **so i really couldn't get this idea to leave me alone, so here it is, the start of another story. haha. sorry not sorry. its short but mehh.**

 **like Someone Entirely New, updates for this story will be pretty much random, so don't count on too much. and i'll still definitely be continuing Someone Entirely New, so don't worry. just have a slight writer's block with the chapter I'm writing for the story.**

 **so that's it. hope y'all like this story I guess...!**

 **i don't own Undertale, unfortunately. it belongs to toby fox.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-**

 **welcome to the abnormally large chapter two. posted at the same time as chapter one just because chapter one was so short.**

* * *

Twenty years was a blip in the life of a monster, as the average life for one was at least 100 years, although it varied from species to species of Monster. Boss monsters especially, considering the fact that they only age after they have children, and they age as their child does.

Either way, in those twenty years, much had happened in relation to the Human Monster relationship. Monsters had been given a large area of land for their kind, as well as the ability to move and travel to other countries that allowed Monsters. Monsters had also been given the rights of any other citizen in their country, and, after learning how kind the monsters are, the number of protesters decrease greatly.

Other amazing things had happened for the monsters as well.

The monarchs of the Monsters had gotten back together, for one thing. The loss of the Angel as well as a trusted friend was enough to drive the two back together. Them being soulmates helped as well, but was not the driving factor.

A royal guard had been reestablished, much to the Queen's dismay, to do, well, exactly what they were supposed to do; protect the kingdom. Humans were a constant threat, as all didn't exactly get along or agree with the monsters and their kingdom.

That was another thing; the monsters had completely built an above ground kingdom around the mountain, graciously named "Monster Kingdom" by Asgore. Who else could have come up with that name, after all?

Asgore was busy arranging a lookout for the guard, as some suspicious activity had been heard around the kingdom. Many reported garbage cans being knocked over behind their homes, along with strange noises at night.

Were it just one or two occasions, Asgore would have pushed it off to young monsters or small animals, and put one guard out on patrol. However, this many reports, Asgore could not just brush off. He called a curfew for the monsters at first, but the events still continued. Even after putting five guardsmen out, it did not stop. And as of late, the bar, Grillby's, had been reporting supplies going missing in the middle of the night.

Asgore was stumped as to what to do, if he was completely honest.

In burst the boisterous royal guard leader Undyne, as well as the self-acclaimed "Great Papyrus", with a stuttering Alphys not too far behind. Asgore chuckled a bit at the sight.

Undyne wore a black tank top, as well as jeans an red boots, with her hair red hair cut in a short, boyish fashion that actually suited the fish woman surprisingly well. She flashed her signature smile at the King, and he could not help but grin along.

Alphys wore her usual white lab coat, as she usually did for meetings. There was a slight red tint to her glittering yellow scales, and Asgore briefly wondered whether it was from nerves or the scientist's girlfriend.

Papyrus wore a white shirt under an orange sweatshirt, with a red scarf over-top. The skeleton had used to wear some kind of armour, but after his brother's passing a few years prior, the tall skeleton wore the orange hoodie near every day. It was a touchy subject for Papyrus, so most tended to avoid asking about it. Unfortunately, Asgore knew all about the events that lead up to this.

In fact, Papyrus was only there because of that fateful day.

Papyrus had sobbed in his darkened room for an eternity. A lot of what was cried from the younger skeleton was how he should have been a better brother.

Honestly, it broke everyone's hearts, hearing him cry out for his older brother that, ultimately, wasn't there, with apologies and messages of just how much he needed the short skeleton, how he'd sit through all his jokes and not even _rib_ him about it because, get it? It's a pun, and he loved puns...

It was honestly thought that the younger skeleton's heavy grief would never come to end.

That was, until he was offered a position in the Royal Guard.

Papyrus was hesitant, but remembered how much Sans encouraged his dream. He would have wanted Papyrus to have this.

As it turned out, Papyrus wasn't quite the "precious cinnamon roll" everyone had once knew him as. Not without his brother. He was told of how the humans killed both Sans and Frisk in cold blood, meaning every action, and wanting to do the same to all monsters. Papyrus would protect the monsters, protect his family, even if it meant a human had to fall.

It hurt Undyne a little, seeing Papyrus act so differently, but his actions came from a place of grief. And the fish had convinced Asgore to only put Papyrus on routine patrols for a short period of time. Always with another guard.

"Ah, you three do not have to simply stand there! Please, sit," the king gestured to the table.

"T-thank y-you..."

"THANK YOU, YOUR MAJESTY!"

"Thanks, Fluffybuns."

"It is my pleasure," the goat chuckled, "would you like some tea and pie? Tori just baked a fresh one this morning!"

A chorus of 'yes!' had Asgore getting up to get the refreshments. Upon his return, the King had a more serious look on his features, his golden eyes hard.

"Regarding the creatures... Alphys, Undyne, are you aware of any way we could potentially find out what this creature is? They are the case of quite some commotion in the Monster Kingdom..." the King trailed off.

The yellow lizard could not have slammed her hands down onto the wooden table faster.

"Ah! Y-yes! Y-you see, y-your highness, I developed th-these security cameras! We can install them behind some b-buildings and homes, and s-see... If the c-creatures... Turn up... Eheheh..." the royal scientist trailed off, noticing the silent room with eyes fully on her.

"That is brilliant, Alphys! We shall put it into effect immediately, installing them to the houses of obliging residents. In the meantime, Undyne, Papyrus, do you two believe you could up the patrols?"

"OF COURSE! ALTHOUGH, THE LITTLE BEINGS ARE QUITE SLIPPERY AND DIFFICULT TO CATCH! I'VE TRIED!"

"Remember, unless the creatures mean harm, we are not to injure them. Help them if they need it," Asgore put simply, and smiled.

Now that the official part of the meet up was over, the king felt himself relax as the silent tension in the room dissipated, and the monsters began to talk as the old friends they were.

* * *

"A-ASGORE!" an incredibly hyped-up Alphys was knocking on the door to the goat monster's home. It was nearly three AM, so the boss monster was having difficulty figuring out as to why the scientist was knocking at this hour.

Toriel looked over at the king, a concerned look in her eye a as she pushed him lightly, as if telling him to answer the door.

"Nhh, yes, Alphys, come in. What is it?" the King replied sleepily, sitting up while rubbing his face with a large, white paw.

"W-we've caught the creatures on camera!"

* * *

Asgore, Alphys, Undyne and Papyrus were all crowded around a large monitor, as Alphys clicked away madly at a keyboard at the base.

Opening up two video files, one titled with _'Night6GrillbysBack'_ , the other _'Night6GrillbysInterior'_ , the scientist quickly sped up to a certain point in the first video, showing two figures rummaging through the garbage cans.

Both figures were relatively short, bipedal, in patched up cloaks with no shoes. One was definitely human, looking at its hands and feet. The other stared at the first for a moment before the security camera cut to static for a moment. When it returned, only the human figure remained. A few moments passed before more static filled the screen, and the figure returned, exactly where it was before, but with something, most likely food, in hand.

The room remained silent as Alphys switched to the second, beginning the video where she began the first.

Nothing happened for a minute, but, at the same time as the first, the camera cut to static, and they were inside the bar, grabbing a bun and dropping 1g on the ground, before the camera went back to static and the bar was empty.

"The _hell_ was that?!" Undyne fumed.

"I-I think th-they're just hungry! One's d-definitely human... But the o-other... " Alphys opened up another file, "I w-was able to catch them on th-the camera behind M-mrs. Snowdrake's h-house..."

 _'Night6Snowdrake02:46:27'_ , a png file, was pulled up, showing the faces of the figures as their hoods fell back in the harsh wind.

The first, a human, and the second...

A skeleton.


End file.
